


ABC of Dallas and Johnny

by sextipsfortheapocalypse



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextipsfortheapocalypse/pseuds/sextipsfortheapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles for the pairing Dallas/Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC of Dallas and Johnny

A is for Aggressive

Gentle hands running a course over the pale lean built body above him searching for leverage just something to keep his soul from shooting out of his body as hard bites were placed on his neck. Pale hands were exploring his broken body prodding firmly; not to hard as to hurt his wounds and not soft enough to make him feel breakable. It was just enough for Johnny to take and that is why Dallas did it.

Because only his Johnny won’t mistake his ways of showing love as him being aggressive. 

 

B is for Brown

Dallas likes Johnny. He likes him more than any guy should like another guy, but how could Dallas resisted when big black eyes – which are really a chocolate color if you’ve ever been as close as Dallas has you’d know to – stare at him just begging for the older to do all sorts of dirty things to the person behind the stare. He’ll just keep that thought about Johnny to himself.

After all no one needs to know why his favorite color is brown.

C is for Cuts

The cuts were deep into his colored skin expanding over a sinewy body nude and venerable to the touches of the icy person above him. Too-blue frozen pools voicing the silent inquiry of who – who hurt his Johnny? His mouth fell open the answer on his tongue, but shame stopped him cold, and he quickly swallowed it back down.

“Why didja do it to yourself, Johnnycake?”

D is for Devious

If Dallas was being honest he’d admit that phone sex was hot. He and his dark skinned lover have done it many times before. Apparently his lover thought that phone sex also meant he could answer the damned phone during sex! He rasped something about ‘holding on for a minute’ and that it ‘might be important’. Important? What could be more important than Dallas having sex with you?

A quick readjusting of hips and a quick thrust was all it took to make the boy moan into the phone, “Devious bastard…”

E is for Elephant

It was his only means of comfort that grey, tusk adorning, stuffed animal. Before the gang it was easy to unload his emotions onto it and it still is because it can’t judge. So when his parents threw his comfort object away he cried to Dallas about it. It was stupid of him to do because Dallas just walked away frowning, probably thinking that he was a baby.

That is why it came as a shock to him when Dallas came to him in the lot, smelling of garbage, with his elephant tucked under his arm.

F is for Fudge

Dallas didn’t like fudge. It was a gay candy. To be more right it was the Socs of all candies, a pansy attempt at good ol’ manly chocolate. At least that was his train of thought, but that train was derailed all because of a kicked puppy.

A pink tongue and a fudge bar eaten sensually on a hot sunny day will do that to a fellow.

G is for Girl

She walks – no struts – in front of us her tight barely-there outfit, make up that glitters like her teeth, seduction is her game. I see his icy depths taken in every curve of her tight body and jealousy takes over and I pick up my pace, walking ahead, trying to strut like she does. Maybe I could play the game to. Ridiculous. I just trek ahead leaving him with her.

He can have fun with that stupid girl.

H is for Hot

His body rubs onto mine starting sparks of liquid fire into my veins that spreads and my body burns as he touches – everywhere, anywhere, leaving nothing unmarked by the flame.

How can someone so cold be so hot? It was a fleeting thought in my mind that died when his hand reached lower.

I is for Intense

Johnny was known for being scared of everything and anything. So it still amazes Pony that whenever he demands or asks something of Dallas he has no fear looking into frozen eyes.

Pony doesn’t know how Johnny could think with something that intense gazing at him.

J is for Joke

Blood leaks from the gashes on his face and they laugh at his pain and humility sets in as another punch from the Socs leaves him gasping and needing but not getting the air his lungs hungered for. Water collects in his frightened eyes not spilling just glossing them over making them shine and they laugh more as he attempts to fight back.

After all he is just their joke.

K is for Keep Off

He is furious. His Johnny is being hurt by some no good group of Socs! Anger fuels his actions and he makes his presents known with his unloaded gun. They back of just like the cowards that they are.

“Keep off,” malice is evident in his voice as he kneels by the fallen gun at the ready.

L is for Love

Johnny doesn’t use that word anymore. It is a word that is to loaded full of emotions and trust and he just can’t risk letting himself take another emotional blow like that. A heart can only be fixed so many times before it becomes impossible to repair. He has no more trust for the people in this world. That is why that word is off limits to him.

Because what is love, but giving your heart to someone and trusting them not to break it.

M is for Money

He doesn’t know why he does it. Why after the best thing that ever happened to him died he found himself robbing this guy. Johnny would not have wanted this to become of him, but he robs him anyway.

He doesn’t even keep it after he leaves because all the money in the world won’t bring back the dead.

N is for Never

It couldn’t work between them. They were both boys and too different. No matter how much they want to be together they just couldn’t.

Some loves were just never meant to be.

O is for Opposite

Dallas Winston was bright on the outside with his pale blond hair and light blue eyes and pale skin, but his insides were dark and stained with his sins just like Johnny almost. Johnny had light mocha skin and dark black hair with deep brown eyes, but his soul was pure and white. They were both too different yet too similar.

I guess opposites do attract.

P is for Pretty

Anybody with eyes could see that Johnny Cade wasn’t sexy, not in the least. His black hair was to greasy and long, his brown skin is too beaten leaving out-of-place bumps and scars that didn’t make him look tuff like he wished, he was too skinny and small and weak, and his eyes betrayed him showcasing his insecurities to the cruel world to pry off of.

But, Dallas thinks he is kinda pretty, and if being pretty makes the tuffest guy around look at him like that then well damn it all that is just perfect.

Q is for Quiet

It was a simple meeting of lips with a not so simple meaning behind them. I pull back and your eyes tell me that you understand and are willing. No one can know that I, Dallas Winston, am gay it is to be a secret till the day I die. That is one of the reasons why I picked him.

He is quiet, knows when to voice things, and knows when to keep his trap shut too.

R is for Reminisce

The past is something that should be forgotten and I did forget it long ago. I tend to think about the future. Maybe that’s why I killed myself with the help of the fuzz. I couldn’t picture a future for myself without him in it.

I ain’t like Pony, I couldn’t go on just reminiscing about the past, I like to look towards the future and a future without Johnny Cade isn’t a future for Dallas Winston.

S is for Sex

There are many words that mean the same as this act. For instance, love making, the horizontal mambo, popping the cherry, the Swedish six, fucking, shagging, there are a lot of terms associated with this act.

What we do isn’t making love, shagging, or fucking its just sex; nothing special nothing romantic, just sex. 

T is for Tremble

Johnny’s shaken a lot of times in his life from either anger, fear, or from the cold. But, it is something else when you see the boy tremble when you touch all the right places.

U is for Uniform

Dallas isn’t a working man, but he needs the money so he can support his Johnny. Even that scared little pup got himself a job – not as formal as Dallas’ but he brings home cash – and at the end of the day he wonders why he does it. Why he puts on that silly bellhop outfit just to be all kind while carrying some bastards shit up a gazillion steps.

His reason is at home when he stumbles in exhausted and that mocha skinned boy throws his arms around you pulling his body up to your height just to whisper in your ear, “I love a man in uniform.”

V is for Victim

He is bleeding, he’s bleeding too much and he knows this is the end. Strangely there is no panic in knowing his untimely death is just minutes, if not seconds, away just an odd calm sense as if it doesn’t matter.

The calm burst through him and suddenly death doesn’t seem so bad anymore because in life or death he will always be the victim.

W is for Want

There is no special meaning when Dallas kisses Johnny. No underlying love of some well kept love affair, no passion; not even lust. It’s just relief. Not necessarily the relief from any sexual frustration or from reality.

It is the relief of a want because Dallas doesn’t love Johnny, doesn’t need him either, he just wants Johnny, and Dallas is a fiend at getting what he wants.

X is for Xanthochroid

There aren’t a lot of words to describe Dallas. And, that upsets Johnny since Dally can come up with some pretty colorful things to describe Johnny. So he went back to school to expand his voca…his knowing of big fancy words. And, he is quite pleased when he snuggles up to Dallas late at night muttering his new word to describe Dallas in said person’s ear.

He is even more pleased when his tired lover bluntly demands, “What for fucksakes is a xanthochroid?”

Y is for Youth

A big smile full of gapping holes where teeth should be, “Dwally, help I needs you to save me from an ‘onster!”

The older was led away grinning at such a stupid though as monsters. He was surprised when lone behold an actual monster was waiting for them, however he at the time was clueless that Mr. Cade was a monster and that growing up wasn’t the only reason that Johnny’s smile was so toothless. Mr. Cade gripped his son a bit too hard and looking back he wondered why he didn’t notice that pleading look in those brown eyes as he was dragged away never to open his eyes again.

Johnny had expected Dallas to save him, but Dallas was young and perhaps the worst and best gift of all was the ignorance of youth.

Z is for Zoo

You were looking at the otters when it happened. Bells and alarms started ringing like crazy and shouts and screams of thief as people run towards the exit in a panic. Dallas comes running like a mad man with a bag over his shoulder and without being told you run beside him.

You grin and you don’t need to ask, but you do anyway, “Dally, please don’t tell me you robbed the zoo.”

A snort comes from beside you, “What, it ain’t like the otters were using it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaim: I do not in any way own The Outsiders and other associated characters.


End file.
